


Break Time

by virkatjol



Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forced break sends Ben to find Claudia and leer her know. He finds lots more then he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All the blame for this lies with DIZZYDAME ALL OF IT. I was resisting it and she was like LOL WRITE BITCH and I was like but I'm all scared and awkward about it. She said *POKES WITH STICK* DO ET NAO. She's srs bsns so I had to listen. EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS HERE ON OUT IS ON HER CONSCIOUS. js.
> 
> Also this is a choose your own adventure type fic. YOU CAN PICK A TIME IN THEIR LIVES THAT THIS OCCURRED. I didn't specify. So WOO BE PART OF THE FIC. That might be my new motto. I'd like to be part of this fic. Even in just the observation corner.

Title: Break Time  
Author: VIRKATJOL  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: A forced break sends Ben to find Claudia and leer her know. He finds lots more then he bargained for.  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them. Claudia Black owns my soul. Ben gets a piece of it on her good will.

 

He's on a mission. He just heard a great joke, a dirty one, one that Claudia would appreciate. He hasn't seen her in awhile though so he heads to her trailer. Everyone has gone to their own spots since they've called for a break. They need to retouch some of the sets and the fumes were too terrible. They had a couple of hours. He had no idea what he was going to do with that free time.

Ben was sure she didn't know about the unexpected break since she'd been finished with her last scene before the issue of getting too high had come up. He knocked when he reached her door and heard a noise. It sounded like her so he popped the latched and walked in. Since her voice seemed muffled he kept silent in case she was on an important call.

The sound came again, this time more audibly. She must be in the bedroom in the back. Maybe taking a nap, talking in her sleep. Ben decided to go tuck her in better. He slipped through the narrow hallway and ducked into the room that looked like it was built around the bed.

His breath left him as he found her.

"Ben!"

God damn. The sight before him. She was in bed alright. But nothing was anyway similar to taking a nap. She was naked from the waist down. Her legs spread wide. One hand held a small object, the other had two fingers deep inside her.

"Don't…" The word sputtered past his lips. "God, don't stop."

She bites her lip, her body stiff and flushed with embarrassment. Her hands haven't moved yet and now he can hear the faint buzzing sound coming from between her legs. A vibrator. Holy shit. She was getting herself off in between shifts.

Claudia doesn't have any idea what to do in this situation. She'd been so horny all morning. Smelling him, rubbing against him, his hands and mouth all over her. She needed this to get herself under control. Just a quick orgasm and she'd be fine, ready to go back to work.

"Ben… This is…"

"Fucking hot." He can't stop staring at her hands. Her juices glisten around her fingers and he can smell her arousal. He inhales deeper and breathes her in. "Are you close?"

Ben's words remind her that she was, until he interrupted her. She'd been heading right towards orgasm. Her body is starting the cramp from holding this position so long, her muscles tense from nerves and the proximity to her climax. Her hand slips a bit rubbing the tiny bullet vibe against her clit.

She visibly shudders and lets out one of the noises he heard earlier. Her body is reminded how on edge it is. Ben's presence hasn't slowed anything only given a brief pause.

He places a knee on the bed, between her legs, then the other. His hands stroke her knees and travel along the inside of her thigh.

"Make yourself come, baby. I wanna watch." He doesn't draw any closer, just continues to lightly stroke her soft skin. He sees her hand slip again and sees the tell tale shiver, hears the adorable little sound. She's still stuck in her position. Something needs to shake her out of it.

"Ben."

His name's never sounded so rich crossing her lips before. Something changes in her he sees her close her eyes and let her head fall back.

He watches as her hand starts to resume it's rhythm. Her fingers move in and out of her sheath. He can hear the slickness as she thrusts into herself. The slippery slide of the digits entering on each stroke. Her hips wiggle and help her hands. The vibrator begins to join in and now his name is constantly crossing her lips.

With every circle of the tiny silver bullet vibrator he can see her swollen clit. The tiny head red with it's eagerness. The vibrations teasing her body towards it's completion. Her thighs are moving now too. He presses outward to give her the sensation that she's gripping something. The idea that it's him inside her instead of her own fingers. He can feel the tense thigh muscles under his palm as he keeps caressing the pale, soft skin there.

"Claudia, that feel good?"

"So good… oh God." Her heel hooked around his waist and used the leverage to pull herself upwards, shifting the angle of her hand. She was so turned on her body was so wet. There wasn't enough friction, two fingers wasn't enough. On the next time in she added a third. She cracked an eyelid and watch Ben's expression as she fucked herself, now with three fingers. She felt the ripple begin. It settled in her belly.

"Do you wish it were me inside you? You want my cock in you?" He wanted that. Fuck, he wanted that. He was hot and hard, throbbing against the fly of his pants. The urge to touch himself was almost too much to ignore but he didn't want to let go of her legs.

"Yes…" She couldn't speak now only little moans and grunts came out as she ached her back.

He saw her thumb flick something on the little machine and he heard the buzzing increase. She pressed the smooth metal hard against her clit and plunged her three fingers as deeply as she could.

"Come, baby." He whispered the words but the command was heard.

She felt the heat boil over, finally, her sheath gripped her fingers, milking them uselessly. The vibrator kept her orgasm going, she kept circling her hard nub as she came. Her neck hurt from arching towards her climax but she couldn't relax as it kept sweeping through her veins. Ben's hands smoothing along her thighs, holding her open.

The sensations cooled, her body shuddered as she pulled the vibrator off her oversensitive clit. She left her hand inside her for a bit, enjoying the aftershocks of her orgasm rippling over her fingers.

Ben could only stare at her. His hands kept touching her flesh as he watched her return from her climax. She hissed and pulled the bullet off her but left her fingers buried within her as her muscles released and she relaxed into the mattress. She finally pulled her fingers free. Her sex was glistening bright pink and still swollen from her arousal. His mouth watered. She was going to wipe her hand on her discarded underwear but he grasped her wrist first. She looked confused but he leaned forward and took her pointer finger into his mouth.

"Fuck, Ben." Claudia watched as he cleaned her juices off her finger. The soft sweep of his tongue teasing around the wet digit. He suckled every last bit from each of her three fingers before releasing her wrist.

"You taste so good, Claud." He could see the flood of moisture that had appeared and he wanted to devour her. He glanced up at her face her eyes were halfway closed and she looked sated. He didn't know if she could come again or not. He wanted to know though. "Baby?"

"Mmm?" She was too relaxed to say much else.

"Can I…" He motioned towards the juncture of her legs. Begging with his eyes for permission to go down on her. He was dying to touch her intimately with his lips and tongue. The flavor from her fingers lingered on his tongue and he needed more of her.

She sucked in a deep breath thinking about him licking at her sex, she glanced at the clock by her bed and groaned when she saw the time.

"We have to be-"

"Nope, paint fumes. They have to clear out the air. Two hours late. I'd like to use some of that free time wisely. It's what I came here to tell you, well, and a dirty joke…"

His hands pressed her thighs open further and he let his torso lean down. The bed was too short for doing this properly so he let his knees slide to the floor and he grabbed her ass and tugged her forward. He placed her legs over his shoulders and one hand rested on her belly while the other reached out to touch her labia. The silky, slick moisture that was already coating her made his exploration easy.

His finger gently pressed at each side of her sex, she was incredibly wet from her orgasm and he could see her tiny organ beginning to wake up again. He avoided her clit, for now, knowing how sensitive it would be still. Instead he concentrated on just learning all her ins and outs of her folds. He circled her opening and gentled probed inwards. He hissed at the sensation surrounding his finger as he slid into her. She was hot and tight and he could feel her muscles twitching around him.

Goddamn. He had his finger inside Claudia Black. It was better then he'd dreamed and he'd had this dream a lot. He began to pumped in and out of her slowly, watching as he did it. He curved the tip upwards and let it drag along the top of her wall. He knew when he'd found the spot because her thighs tightened around his neck and she gasped.

Her clit was throbbing again now and Claudia reached down to grab at his head. She wanted his mouth on her, now.

"You want something, Claud, honey?"

"Your mouth on my cunt."

His hand flew off her belly and he had to grasp his cock through his pants. Just hearing her ask and use the word 'cunt' almost made him come. He put pressure on until he felt the feeling abate. He didn't want to blow his load yet. He had plans for that later.

"Something wrong, Ben?" She smiled and used her heel to hook the back of his head and push it towards her sex.

"You can't say things like that without warning me." He gave her a embarrassed grin and took his hand off his erection, placing it back on her belly where it could hold her lips open for him. He lowered his head and just inhaled for a moment. The heady scent made him throb against the confines of his pants. He bit his lip hoping that would be enough to stop the urge. He hadn't come in his pants since he was a teenager. He liked that record.

"Come on, Ben, I'm…" She arched her back and pushed her sex against his mouth. He opened for her and begun to kiss her. His lips and tongue moved gently along her labia, still avoiding her clit. She was so ready to have the contact now. "Lick my clit, please."

"You have a dirty mouth, miss Claudia," He murmured against her before taking her clitoris between his lips. He began with a soft sweep of his tongue across the swollen nub. The little organ responded with a surge of blood and it hardened against him. He moaned just knowing that he got that reaction from her and she bucked up on his face from the vibrations.

"Do that… more." Her fingers gripped his hair and held him where she needed him. Her body no longer needed a rest, it wanted to come again. She craved an orgasm brought on by his mouth.

His finger began to match the tempo of his tongue on her clit. The thrust and swipe action and reaction sent her into a perfect place where all that mattered was the sensational pleasure that was spiraling through her body. Her own hands never felt this good. Ben's mouth was doing things to her brain that she didn't know she could handle. With every lick a pulse of pleasure shot through her driving her closer to her second climax.

He added another finger and began driving into her faster and harder. He made sure to brush against that secret spot with each and every stroke. Only giving a ghost of a sensation but enough to keep her climbing. She was gripping at him tighter and releasing less and less with each thrust. She was sloppy wet and he knew there would be a wet spot on the edge of the bed. He flattened his tongue against her clit and pressed harder with each lick.

Claudia's hands were pulling so hard at his hair that he thought he'd have to think of a way to explain the bald spots the size of her fists to the make up ladies.

"So close, Ben, need more."

A third finger was added filling her up even more. He used his fingers to pull the skin surrounding her clit taut and he concentrated on suckling on the tiny organ.

The addition of his finger was exactly what she needed. He'd watched and learned and when he drove into her and sucked her body couldn't hold off any longer. She was gripping him desperately as her orgasm washed over her. It was slower and hotter then the last one. It seemed to continue to burn through every nerve and vein in her body as she climaxed around him.

He felt the warm rush of liquid around his fingers and had to concentrate on not coming. She just came all over his hand and mouth and he was trying to keep his focus on bringing her through her orgasm. His own hard cock was becoming a problem with her body reacting so intensely to his attention. Her sheath was clamped down hard on him the rippling sending more gushes of her juices down around him, dripping down his arm.

Before long her grip on his hair loosened and she was pushing him back, making keening noises. He let her clit free of his lips and looked down at his hand still buried deep with in her. He could still feel her nerves sending reactive pulses through her. The subtle ripples around his fingers made him groan. His whole hand was covered in her. Her juices. The comforter was dark where she soaked it with her arousal and he pulled his hand free and brought it to his lips, once again cleaning her essence from a set of fingers.

"I think you came really hard."

She couldn't breathe let alone move to look at him. She put a hand over her heart willing it to slow and return to normal.

"I've never… I'm pretty sure I…"

"You did." He took her legs off his shoulders and stood up. "You've never come like that before?"

She shook her head and scooted back up towards the headboard. Her hand beaconed him to her. It was his turn.

"We don't' have a condom."

"We don't need one… I don't think I can take anymore. But I want to watch you now." He returned to the position that he'd started in, but this time closer to her. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him directly to her then reached down and began to undo his pants. She carefully pulled his cock free. It was like fire in her hand, he was so hard and the color looked painful. She stroked him, indulgently, a couple times before letting him take over.

"I'm not going to last long." He took his cock in hand and lightly touched the skin.

"S'ok, Ben." Her hands rubbed at her belly moving her tank top up out of the way. "Come. right here. I want you to come on me."

"Fuck." He started to stroke harder. Her abs were gorgeous, he'd worshipped them often and now her hands were teasing him by begging him to spill onto them. He was so hard and so ready but he didn't want it to be over so quickly. His thumb collected the pre-cum on the tip with each stroke, spreading the slickness around the head. He could feel the vein on the underside thick and throbbing from the amount of blood in his cock. He'd pause at the tip and rub the spot right under the ridge a few times and then begin stroking again.

The constant leak of semen told him he was so close. He had closed his eyes at come point and when he opened them he was greeted with Claudia's face staring at him, at his erection. Her eyes were wide and her lips were parted. Even though she was spent she was still turned on. Her tongue snuck out and wet her lips.

That move, that tiny, insignificant bit of reaction to him masturbating is what sent him reeling over the edge. He felt his balls jam up against his body and the first spurt of cum flew from his cock. Her moan as it landed on her belly sent him into a convulsion as the next rope of hot fluid left him. Every stroke brought more semen with it. All of it falling onto her pale stomach.

His head had fallen back towards the end as his cock emptied onto her belly. He looked down to see the mess. Claudia's fingers were playing with his come. Rubbing it against her like it was lotion.

"It's warm." She smiled at him. Her finger scooped up a bit of the semen and brought it to her lips.

He thought he would climx again just watching her wrap her tongue around the finger and suck on it.

"And salty." She hummed as she collected more and licked it off, enjoying the flavor that was Ben.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" He stepped off the bed and tucked his softened penis back into his pants. "I'm going to get something to clean you up."

Ben was quick in the bathroom and back in a jiffy. He used the soft wash cloth the clean her sex first and then folded it over to take care of what was left of his cum on her belly. He tossed it into the hamper and then let himself lay down next to her. She immediately curled up onto his chest.

Both of them relaxed, his arm slung around her and hugged her. She laid her head on his heart for a minute and then leaned up and tilted his chin to look at her. She smiled and then kissed him.

Their lips traversed each other's lazily. Tasting one another and themselves as they let their tongues tangle and explore. They'd kissed before, a lot. But there was something sweeter and softer about kissing now. There'd always been the spark, the chemistry, that rush, but never had there been the contentment.

"You should have walked in on me long ago."

"I had no idea what kind of operation you were running in here or I would have."

"Somedays I just can't take so much of you without getting some sort of relief. It's just too much." She let her head settle against his heart again. The steady rhythm was always soothing and right now it was making her crave a nap.

"I've had to duck into the bathroom to find the same relief on more than one occasion." Ben lets his fingers trail up and down her back. The soft material of her tank bunching against her skin.

"Next time lets find somewhere bigger and take that bathroom break together…" She mumbled against his chest before a yawn took over.

Ben checked the time, they still had plenty.

"Take a nap, baby, I'll wake you with enough time to shower."

"Mmkay."

He watched her as she slept and wished that the break was much longer then it was now. He had plenty to do and now not enough time to enjoy it.

Perhaps they could find excuses to have lunch in here instead now.

Now that he'd experienced her there was no turning back. Not ever.

The End


End file.
